


Out of Contact

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Chase Owens hasn't been able to get a hold of his girlfriend





	Out of Contact

Chase Owens cursed in frustration as his girlfriend’s phone once again went straight to voicemail. He didn’t know whether he should be pissed off or worried, unsure if she was deliberately avoiding his calls or if something had happened to her. He had been trying for two days to get through to her. Running his hands through his hair, he knotted his fingers around the strands, clenching his fists. He didn’t know what the hell to do. Of course he was all the way across the world from her and didn’t know anyone he could call to check on her. Her family had practically disowned her and she didn’t really have friends that she spoke of. He had to give up for the time being, having to ready for his match in about ten minutes.

As soon as the match was over Chase was back on his phone. “Goddamn it, Y/N, pick up the fucking phone.” He cursed under his breath. He thought he had once again reached voicemail and was about to hang-up when he heard her faint voice.

“Hello,” She said, voice so low he had to strain to hear her.

“Jesus Y/N, don’t ever do that to me again. I’ve been going out of my mind with worry.” Chase chastised her, anger seeping in now that he had her on the line and knew she was okay. “Where have you been?” 

“I’m sorry. I just…I just stayed in bed. Why are you worried?” She said.

“I worry because I love you.” Chase said emphatically. “I don’t understand, you just stayed in bed for two days?” His anger was quickly morphing to confusion as he tried to figure out the situation.

“I don’t deserve to be loved.” She mumbled so softly Chase almost missed it. 

“Of course you do sweetheart. You are the kindest, sweetest, most loving girl I’ve ever met. If anyone deserves to be loved it would be you.” Chase said. “Do I….do I need to call someone for you?” He asked, dread settling in as he realized she was probably in the throes of depression.

“See Chase, this is why I fell in love with you,” She said. “Always ready to help, looking after everyone, loving them even when you shouldn’t.” 

“Y/N, I don’t care what you say. I love you. I have loved you from almost day one and you deserve me loving you. Much more than I deserve you. You deserve the world. Now who can I call to come see you?” He demanded, not allowing her to hang up with him until he had a name and number. As soon as he disconnected with her Chase called the number, getting her friend’s reassurance that she was on the way and that Y/N wouldn’t be alone until he could get there.


End file.
